You are the one for me
by Hitomi Junko
Summary: Due to a education programme called 'Senior-junior buddy system', a junior class from Konoha Girl's School and a senior class from Konoha Boys High each get twinned up. Sakura has loved Sai, who has a girlfriend, for 4 years now, until Sasuke appears.
1. Meetings, Greetings & Unlikely Sightings

**You are the one for me **❤

_Full Summary:_

_Sakura has liked Sai for 4 years now and is 15. Sai already has a girlfriend but Sakura couldn't forget him no matter what she did. She studies in Konoha Girl's School. Suddenly, due to an exchange program between Konoha Girl's School and Konoha Boy's High, and the 'senior-junior buddy system', Sakura and her classmates get moved to Konoha boy's academy for lessons. Sai is in her class. She also meets a guy named Sasuke, supposing the Rival of Sai. With Sasuke's hot character, would Sakura be able to forget Sai and end up with Sasuke? And what's with Sai getting Jealous when he already has his girl? _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :)_

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY! Trying out a new story ;) I just wanted to excite my life a little more. Try reading my other story, Back Together. I won't abandon that story! ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Meetings, Greetings and Unlikely Sightings

- _Before Sakura finds out that Sai has a girlfriend-_

"Sakura Haruno. There are many ways to describe her- beautiful, smart, cheerful, funny, friendly, all the good words in the dictionary could be used to describe someone as pure as her. Though, one thing about her just doesn't make her seem all perfect and sparkly anymore- and that is, unrequited love. Sakura has loved Sai for 4 years now. She first met him when she joined a martial arts class. She had joined so that she could learn how to defend herself, along with her brother and father. She met him through her brother, Sasori, and they had been great friends ever since. She had started to love him when she was 11 and has loved him since then, not wanting to tell him as she's afraid that she would break off the friendship if he doesn't respond to her feelings. Why? DUH, BECAUSE SAI IS AN ASSHOLE!" Ino screamed the last part to finish off her little speech and started laughing.

"Hey! How could you say that? You're such a dramatic blabber queen, Ino!" Sakura rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Sakura, Sakura. When are you going to give up on that idiot?" Ino sighed.

"I can't help it, I'm in love!" Sakura declared proudly.

"Go find another guy! We are still fifteen and I don't support you and Sai getting together! He doesn't appreciate you and your love!" Ino pouted.

"And how am I going to do that when we are in an all-girls school?" Sakura inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"DATING SITES!" Ino excitedly suggested, causing Sakura to roll her eyes and snort at the comment.

"Like hell, I won't give up that easily on Sai! He's just so… charming…" Sakura dreamed off.

"YEAH, as charming as a donkey's ass! Let's get to class already!" Ino laughed and pulled a hysterical Sakura away from the cherry tree they were sitting under outside the school. Ino and Sakura have been best friends since kindergarten and they share almost everything and speak their minds freely. They both ran off to class and sat next to each other, only to see the principal standing next to the teacher's table.

* * *

"Hey, Sai. Why the heck is the principal in our class again?" A classmate asked Sai.  
"Who knows, who cares?" Sai sighed.

"Man… it really is a pain in the ass to be in an all-boys school…No chicks to hang with." The classmate randomly commented. Sai was in an all-boys school and was seventeen. He was in the senior class and was very smart. He had the charisma, too.

"Go hook yourself up with a girl or something, stop bothering me, because I'm not gay. Plus, I have a _girlfriend_." Sai smirked, causing his classmate to roll his eyes and snort, before going back to his desk. Right then someone that walked into the class, caught his glance and glared at him. Sai shot back a glare and clenched his fists.

"Burn in hell, Uchiha." Was all he said.

"Settle down! We've got serious business to talk about here!" The principal of Konoha Boys High suddenly shouted for the class's attention.

"What is it now, Jiraiya?" One of the students in the class shouted.

"…Can you at least greet me in a more respectable manner! Ahem, anyway. Can I just get straight to the point? Your class is going to be twinned with another class from another school for education purposes. The rest of the shit I'd rather not explain, because I'm too lazy to." Jiraiya, the principal yawned.

"HEY! WHAT SCHOOL!" A group of students excitedly asked.

"Konoha Girls School." Jiraiya smirked. "Did I mention that the principal was hot?" He suddenly added in, causing the class to twitch, and get excited afterwards. After all, they were finally going to be in contact with girls.

"Anyway, did I also mention that they were a junior class?" Jiraiya asked them, causing half the class to sulk.

"Junior class? I was getting excited too…" One of them sighed.

"Clean the classroom, they're heading here now. Bring in extra tables and chairs!" Jiraiya instructed before leaving the classroom.

* * *

"Now, I am here in this classroom for a purpose." Tsunade, the principal of Konoha Girls School started.  
"Like duh…" TenTen rolled her eyes, earning a smack from Temari.

"As you know, we are trying various ways to get our school's pupils educated in a faster and more effective manner, so we are going to experiment with this class. We will send your class to Konoha Boys High. We will twin your class with a senior class from there. It is a senior-junior buddy system. They will be with you throughout all _your _lessons only, and will tutor you and help you. We will see if your results improve from there." Tsunade explained.

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH! WE'RE GOING TO GET BOYFRIENDS!" Karin, the most popular but bitchy girl in the class screamed in excitement, along with the rest of the girls in the class.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't Konoha Boy's High Sai's school! I HOPE WE GET HIS CLASS! Lessons with him would be so, dreamy!" Sakura squealed.

"NO! I'm going to hook you up from a guy from that class and you two will live happily ever after!" Ino crossed her arms.

"I don't think so!" Sakura showed her tongue in mischievousness.

"Pack your books, because we're heading there now." Tsunade finished off as she walked out of the classroom of excited girls screaming and jumping.

"WHEEPEEE!" Sakura cheered, with Ino jumping along with her.

"BOYSBOYSBOYS!" was all the girls could shout.

* * *

"Konoha Girl's school… why does that school sound so familiar?" Sai wondered to himself.

"I don't know. Maybe one of your friends goes there or something." Kiba, one of Sai's good friends, suddenly appeared next to him.

"Hm…AH! I remember! Sakura Haruno goes there. Sasori's younger sister. You know Sasori, right?" Sai nudged Kiba.  
"Oh right, that dude. Ahh, so your friend's coming here. So, is she hot?" Kiba grinned.

"Dude, she's like a junior. You sure you wanna date her? Ahah, I'd laugh. She's just an ordinary girl." Sai rolled his eyes.

"So what? Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter. Like I care, as long as she's cool." Kiba shrugged.

"Well, I never thought about it that way, and I guess I never will." Sai smirked as he stood up from his desk and began cleaning the classroom.

"HURRY IT UP! THEY'RE ARRIVING IN FIVE MINUTES!" Jiraiya suddenly came running towards the classroom.

"Relax, old man! It's already damn it clean." Kiba sighed. Jiraiya looked around the clean classroom, impressed. He then ran back to the school's car park to greet the class and most importantly, the school's principal.

* * *

"We. Are. Finally. HERE!" Ino shrieked animatedly, with a grinning Sakura behind her as they alighted the bus.

"Girls, walk orderly and behave yourselves. I shall hand you over to Mr Jiraiya, Konoha Boy's High's principal. I will check on your progress regularly, so do not try anything funny." Tsunade glared at them before smiling at Jiraiya and handing the girls over to him.

"Bye Tsunadee~" Jiraiya sheepishly waved as he turned towards the bunch of digusted girls.

"You like that old hag?" Karin criticized, earning a glare from Jiraiya.

"Anyway, let's go meet your seniors, shall we? I'm going to let you sit with any senior you want. The tables are in rows of two, so you get to sit beside one senior each. After that one lesson, I'll assign you places." Jiraiya smiled.

"Why is that so, Jiraiya-sama?" TenTen popped a bubble with her bubble gum.

"Uh…I fell asleep while- I MEAN I was busy, yeah…busy and couldn't get the seating arrangements done." Jiraiya grinned while sweat dropping at the bunch of girls smirking.

"So…let's proceed." Jiraiya led the way towards the classroom of the seniors. The walk towards the classroom was noisy. The girls squealed once they saw guys in classrooms. After all, they were in a girls school and had not seen so many boys up-close before. "HERE IT IS!" Jiraiya shouted in glee as he opened the classroom door, only to be hit in the face by a football.

"Whoops, my bad, old man!" A guy from the class ran up to Jiraiya and picked up the ball before smirking and shouting "THE GIRLS ARE HERE!", causing the guys in the class to cheer. Jiraiya just stood there annoyed.

"…This class is… Horrible…" Sakura muttered as she scanned through the classroom for Sai. Finally, she found him sitting at the corner of the class with an open seat next to him. She waved enthusiastically to him, and Sai returned the gesture by smiling.

"Now girls, choose your seni- HEY STOP PUSHING!" Jiraiya got interrupted as the girls ran in and quickly sat to guys of their choices. Sakura skipped over to Sai's table and sat next to him and Ino sat next to Kiba.

"Hello!" Sakura contentedly greeted him.

"Hey, Sakura. How's it been?" Sai smiled back.

"Oh, pretty fine! How about you?" Sakura replied. They continued chatting until lesson started. Sai helped her with stuff she didn't understand. Little did they know, there was someone staring at them throughout the whole period of time.

* * *

"Kiba is so sweet! He kept praising my hair and everything! Oh you've got to love him!" Ino ecstatically told Sakura about her seatmate, Kiba. They were standing outside the school talking to each other when she suddenly turned her smile into a sulk.

"How was that Sai of an ass?" Ino raised her eyebrows.  
"Stop being so mean to him! Anyway…He was the same, charming, funny and really cute! I mean, his perfect toned body, angel-like face and smooth black hair...I wish Jiraiya-sama didn't have to change our places!"

"HAH, you wis- Sakura…don't turn around." Ino's face suddenly darkened. Sakura, being the curious girl she was turned around only to be greeted by a sight that make her drop all the books on the hand that she was holding. Right before her was Sai kissing another girl outside the school gate. She was wearing another school's uniform and looked like the same age as him. They were kissing passionately and Sai looked like he was enjoying every moment of it.

"W-who's that?" Sakura muttered to herself, tears forming in her eyes as she ran away, with Ino shouting for her to stop and running after her.

"Ami, I missed you so much!" Sai smiled to Ami as he held her by her waist.

"I missed you too, sweetieeee! I think about you all day in school!" Ami seductively replied. Suddenly Sai heard a disgusted snort. He turned to his right only to see Uchiha Sasuke, his eternal rival, leaning his back to a tree, arms crossed and looking at the both of them passively.

"What the hell do you want, Uchiha?" Sai seethed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how unlucky that pink-haired girl is to have met _you_." Sasuke shrugged as he walked away casually, causing Sai to be dumbfounded.

"Pink haired girl? …Sakura? How is she related to this?" Sai rolled his eyes as he continued talking sweetly to Ami. Sasuke had seen Sakura running away and crying when she saw Sai kissing Ami and immediately knew what was going on.

The girl was in love with Sai.

* * *

Sasuke walked past the corridors of the classroom block of the school. He had nothing else to do and liked walking around leisurely in the school. He walked past the female toilet only to hear sobs and voices from it. Curious, he leaned his back against the wall next to the door or the female toilet and listened in on the conversation. Not that he was being a busybody, it was just that the sobs sounded like they were from the girl just now.

"Why, Ino? Am I not good enough?" He heard a voice scream in agony. _That must be the girl from just now. _Sasuke thought to himself.

"It's not you, Sakura! It's him! He's a bastard! You shouldn't cry over him!" Another voice comforted the girl. _Sakura's her name eh…_

"4 years of liking him, for NOTHING! I-I…" Sakura suddenly just broke down mid sentence. _Tch, who would like that asshole for 4 freaking years? What a foolish girl… _Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance as he walked away, not interested in the rest of the conversation.

_Sakura huh… Sad thing that you met that idiot. Somehow…I'm drawn to this girl… _Sasuke wondered to himself as he continued walking casually down the hallway.

* * *

Authors Note: Hi! Review kays ;) Reviews brighten up my day!


	2. Judgement

**You are the one for me **❤

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto owns Naruto ONLY.

HEY. Thanks for the reviews : I love you guys, seriously! By the way, just so you know. What inspired me to write this story was my own love life and a dream! You see, I actually liked this guy for 4 years, no kidding, and his attitude towards me was somewhat like Sai in this story, and he often is mean to me… The rest of the idea of the story came in a dream I had :)

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Judgment

"Sakura Haruno. You better get that ass off your bed NOW and make sure it brings itself to SCHOOL." Ino shouted on the phone. Sakura was still in her room, on her bed crying about Sai. She cried the whole night, thinking about how foolish she was to have thought that she actually stood a chance.

"Go away, Ino…" She managed to utter.

"Do not make me go over there." Ino warned her over the phone, only to be hung up upon.

"I don't want to go to school today and see his face… "Sakura muttered to herself while grabbing her seventeenth box of tissues.

* * *

"Hey Ino! Who were you screaming at over the phone?" Kiba ran up to her.

"…Sakura…" Ino muttered.

"Oh, why? Too lazy to go to school? I do that sometimes becau-"

"Sai is one of your best friends, isn't he?" Ino interrupted Kiba halfway, only to receive a confused nod from Kiba.

"Tell him, to go be _the bastard he is_ and kiss his own ass _in hell_. SCREW THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" Ino screamed at Kiba, stomping away, thinking that she should have used _the_ F-word on him. But, Kiba was too nice to have received that sort of treatment.

Kiba was just left there confused and a little frightened at the sudden outburst of Ino.

"Inuzuka, aren't you supposed to be getting to class now?" A voice suddenly appeared from behind him. He spun around to be greeted by Sasuke. Sasuke and Sai were rivals, but Kiba and him were on good terms.

"Oh yeah, I was getting to that." Kiba grinned as he walked alongside Sasuke.

"Hn…You were owned by a girl screaming at you just now?" Sasuke mocked Kiba whilst smirking, causing Kiba to twitch.

"NO! She was just…venting her frustrations on me or something. I think she has something against Sai and it's got to do with Sakura or something. Ahh I don't know. Girls are complicating." Kiba shrugged as he opened the classroom door.

"Sakura and Sai huh? She's not in school?" Sasuke raised his brows. _That's expected…_

"Well yeah apparently." Kiba smiled as he walked over to his place, where a fuming Ino sat next to.

_Girls like her are weak… I was wrong about her being interesting…She's just another weak useless girl that gets her hopes crashed easily and dare not face it. _Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Class, who isn't here? Partners point out their missing seatmates." The class's health education teacher , Kakashi, came in lazily. Sai raised up his hand up.

"Haruno Sakura." He said.

"Reason for not coming?" Kakashi asked. Sai was about to say he didn't know, but Ino interrupted.

"She's emotionally unstable thanks to a certain dick." She glared at Sai, who gave her a confused face.  
"Was that supposed to be directed at me?" He fake smiled.

"What if it was?" She stood up in anger.

"Ino, Sai. Stop it or you'll be treated to detention after class for two hours." Kakashi shot them a glare, causing Ino to sit back down and for Sai to turned away in annoyance. He was sitting at the last row and at the left corner of the class. Hushed whispers and murmurs were heard across the class. Sasuke on the other hand, who was sitted on the right corner of the class, could only sigh at the situation. _That Sakura girl is stupid, really stupid. I'd not be surprised if she transferred schools or not come to school for a whole week. _Sasuke judged her, being the cynical person he was. Suddenly, the classroom door opened. At the door stood Sakura with a smile on her face. Ino and Sasuke could only widen their eyes. _What the freaking hell? Did yesterday not happen? _Was all they could think of.

"Good morning sensei…sorry for my latecoming. I was uh…" Sakura scratched her head, trying to think of a good enough reason.

"Aren't you supposed to be emotionally unstable?" Kakashi looked at her, puzzled.

"Emotionally what? Ahah, nope. Which lunatic told you that? Aheheheheh…" Sakura faked a laugh before turning her head to glare at Ino, who was still baffled by Sakura's presence in school.

"Anyway…My name's Kakashi. Yup, you can just stand here for awhile." Kakashi smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I had just received the seating arrangements from Jiraiya-sama this morning. Class, bring your stuff and yourself in front of the classroom. I shall allocate you people now." Kakashi nodded his head, signaling for them to do so. Everyone followed orders and Ino rushed up to Sakura.  
"Hey girl…What's with you? I mean you _came_!" Ino shook Sakura's shoulders violently.

"What? I thought you threatened me to?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you would, after…" Ino trailed off.

"You know what? I'm not so weak. I shouldn't back down and become the victim for him. I realized how much of an idiot I was to have liked him in the first place. Psh, I can live without someone like him." Sakura smiled confidently.

"Ah huh, 4 years and crying the whole night, using seventeen boxes of tissue. You've got to be kidding me, you got over it _that _fast?" Ino looked at Sakura, not believing her statement.

"Yes, Ino. I thought about it for the whole night." Sakura nodded her head. Ino still didn't believe her but decided to let it go anyway.  
"Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara. FRONT row." Kakashi announced, after announcing 7 other seating arrangements. Ino whined about it for awhile but went over to sit with the pineapple looking- head guy.  
"Sai and… Karin, uh… fourth row… left corner." Kakashi looked at the paper Jiraiya gave him, confused. Scribbles were everywhere and it smelled of coffee. He read out 2 other seating arrangements before calling Sakura's name out.

"Sakuwa Hawoonoe and …Uchiharr Sazuukee." Kakashi scrunched his eyes, looking at the spelling of their names.  
"Screw Jiraiya…spelling the names wrongly…" Sasuke twitched as he began walking.

"Fourth row…right corner of the classroom." Kakashi continued.

Sakura walked slowly to her seat, and sat down. She turned to look at her partner. He had raven black hair which had a weird chicken butt shape and onyx eyes. He was leaning his head on his hand, which was resting on the table. She decided to introduce herself. After all , he was going to be her seatmate for the year.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you!" She smiled sweetly as she cast her hand out, awaiting his handshake. Sasuke, hearing her introduction, stared at her for awhile, before returning the handshake.  
"Hn…Uchiha Sasuke." He muttered.

"So… how's your life?" Sakura asked, trying to strike up a conversation, causing Sasuke to look at her, confusion filling his eyes.

"...Normal." Was all he replied, causing Sakura to twitch.

"Sheesh... you could have tried answering in a full sentence…" Sakura rolled her eyes as she turned away from him and observed the class, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes by a fraction.

"I bet someone like you has a girlfriend…Could I ask…" Sakura started as she suddenly turned towards him.  
"If age matters? Like when you first picked your girl…" She continued, sadness and sorrow written all over her face as she waited for an answer. She suddenly widened her eyes as she turned away in embarrassment.

"S-sorry. I'm a little tired today so I tend to ask weird stuff…" She stuttered, causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes.

_I knew she hadn't gotten over it._

"I don't have a girlfriend." Sasuke simply stated as he looked to the front of the class passively, causing Sakura's jaw to drop.  
"Wow…that's amazing…with your looks and stuff." Sakura muttered to herself.

"…Age doesn't matter." Sasuke suddenly said as he closed his eyes.

"Wuh-what?"

"Age doesn't matter in a relationship. If it does…it isn't called love then." Sasuke lengthened his answer, causing Sakura to broaden her eyes. She unknowingly began smiling like an idiot, touched by Sasuke's words.

"Really…? That's the sweetest thing I've heard a guy say… " Sakura beamed genuinely, while Sasuke blushed at his sudden words.

"You know Sasuke, I think I'm actually going to enjoy sitting with you for the rest of the year…" Sakura said softly, as she began doodling on her notebook.

_I judged her wrongly. _

* * *

"Shikamaru's the laziest ass I've met! UGH HE ANNOYS ME." Ino whined in anger.

"Really now, why?" Sakura giggled.

"BECAUSE HE IS JUST FREAKING STUPID… You know Sakura, you can stop acting around me. I know you're still sad and trying to hide it so that I wouldn't worry." Ino sighed.  
"What? I'm not!" Sakura retorted.

"Right…anyway. You know, Sai the dickhead was staring at you throughout the whole time when you were seated with Sasuke." Ino smirked.

"Because _someone_ said that I was emotionally unstable." Sakura fixed her defiant stare at Ino who laughed nervously.

"It was annoying me…" Ino pouted.

"Hey Sakura." A recognizable voice came from behind Ino, who just gave a disgusted face. Sakura looked behind Ino to see Sai, motioning her to go over to him. She looked down and took a deep breath before walking over to him.  
"Hey… What's up?" She smiled a little.

"Uh…so, what was with your friend Ino just now? She called me a dick and made it seem like I caused you to be emotionally unstable or something. Besides, why were you emotionally unstable?" Sai asked everything in one shot.

"Huh? Oh uh…she hit her head yesterday and went a little nuts… I'm not emotionally unstable; I'm just uh…MAD! Yeah mad! Ahaha, like you didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend! What sort of a friend are you?" Sakura tried to grin.

"Oh. Makes sense now….No wonder Uchiha said you were unfortunate to have met me, it's because I didn't tell you that as a friend? Ahh… I thought Sasori had told you." Sai nodded his head in understanding.

"Sasuke told you what?" Sakura widened her eyes, to which Sai shrugged.

"Anyway…My brother hardly tells me stuff like this!" Sakura sighed.

"Oh. Yeah, I met her last year. We started dating ever since. She attends Konoha Music Academy. She's my age." Sai explained.

"I see… Well… I've got to go and uh… do something… at the …Janitor's closet… BYE!" Sakura ran off, hitting her head for being so stupid to have said 'Janitor's closet'.

"Janitor's closet? Ah well…" Sai walked off. Sasuke walked away from where he was standing, next to where Sai and Sakura were talking. He wasn't stalking Sakura, he just happened to be there.

_What a girl… _He thought. "A normal girl would have broke down or confess to him." He muttered as he walked off.

"Hey, hot guy that sits next to Sakura!" Ino suddenly ran up to him and abruptly stopped in front of him.

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke seethed.

"That's not important. What's important is that you and I, need to talk." Ino smirked. _Matchmaking time…_

* * *

Yup, that's it! :) Review and make my day a happy one! ILOVEYOUREVIEWERSANDREADERS! 3


	3. Friendship

**You are the one for me **❤

Diclaimer: Naruto= Masashi Kishimoto

Authors Note: Please keep the reviews coming :)

Thank you SO much to the readers! I'm glad if my story managed to brighten up your day even if it's just by a little!

By the way, I might not update this so quickly, because I have an overseas trip from 5th-10th June. Sorry if there's a longer wait ! ):

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Friendship

"What?" Sasuke asked Ino, confused.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno. You know her, right? Your seatmate?" Ino asked back, earning a nod from Sasuke.

"How about Sai? The bastard?" Ino raised her eyebrows. Sasuke widened his eyes by a fraction for a while, before smirking.  
"I like the nickname. What about that shit face?" Sasuke queried.

"You see…Sakura's had a crush on him for four years now…" Ino trailed off for awhile but continued explaining to Sasuke about Sakura's situation.

_The plan should not start so fast…I'll get him to get closer to her before starting the plan. _Ino smirked triumphantly to herself.

* * *

Sasuke walked cross the school hallway silently, bothered by the several sentences repeating themselves in his head. Ino's words had corrupted his mind.

"_She's not over Sai yet; she's just acting." _

"Well, that's obvious…" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"_I need you to build a friendship kind of relationship with her, so that she'll forget Sai. I somehow think that having you as her friend would change everything."_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"_Then, your job is done."_

_-flashback to chat with Ino-_

"_No. Why should I do it? I have nothing to do with her." Sasuke answered, pokerfaced._

"…_Coward…" Ino uttered, turning away._

"_What did you say?" Sasuke seethed._

"_COWARD! Who doesn't dare to make friends? I'm not asking you to be her boyfriend or whatever." Ino rolled her eyes, laughing in the inside._

"_Seems like Sai is better than you in everything…" Ino randomly commented, not knowing that that statement got on Sasuke's nerves, and walked away._

"_Fine, I'll do it." Sasuke spat, disgusted at the mention of his despised rival._

"_Really? Fantastic! Ino's face immediately brightened up as she turned back to face Sasuke._

"_Believe me, you'll be drawn to her…" Ino said to herself._

_-end of flashback-_

Sasuke sighed at his defeat to Ino.

* * *

"HELLOOOOO THERE! You sit next to Sasuke-teme don't cha? I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI, his best bud!" A blonde teen suddenly ran up to Sakura and introduced himself, with a few friends following behind.

_Sasuke-TEME? _"Uh…yeah, Sasuke, that is. Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sakura warmly greeted Naruto.

"You know, your long pink hair is pretty! Just like-" Naruto was interrupted when Sasuke slid the door open, entering the classroom. He greeted the gang with a curt nod before snorting when he saw Naruto with Sakura.

"I see you've met the douche bag." Sasuke smirked.

"What's with these best friends calling each other insults?" Sakura muttered to herself.

"Anyway, ignoring Sasuke-teme. This is Neji! As I was saying, you have long pretty hair like he does! Secret- He conditions his hair every-" Naruto got stepped on by an embarrassed Neji, who twitched as he denied doing so.

"Ouch…That's Shikamaru, the one sleeping on the table over there. We're the FAMOUS 4; Known throughout the school! I'll show you!" Naruto walked out of the classroom and pulled a random school teen in.

"WHO AM I?" Naruto asked the now annoyed school teen.

"A freaking idiot with no life." The school teen twitched, causing Naruto to let go of him and sulk at a corner for a while.

"Anyway, have you met the other girls from our school?" Ino suddenly walked in and started to play with Sakura's pink hair.

"Yeah, Hinata and TenTen." Shikamaru woke up from his slumber.

"Aahh… Oh, look who's here! So, Sasuke, have you started with your little friendship thingy?" Ino batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Whatever…" Sasuke grunted.

"What little friendship thingy?" Neji raised his brows.

"Nothing!" Ino winked at Sasuke, mocking him.

"Hey, class! Get ready for physical class! Everyone be in the gym in ten minutes, changed, otherwise the whole class will have to do fifty pushups, no kidding!" Kakashi suddenly popped his head into the classroom ,informing the class of their next period.

"Ah, NO SWEAT! We'll be there in five—Shikamaru! Wake up, damn you!" Naruto panicked as he shaked Shikamaru violently, who was sleeping on the table again.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Shikamaru…" Ino spat as her weak arms tried to lift her body away from the ground.  
"What? I was sleepy, and I'm your senior. Respect me, otherwise you wouldn't have known how much you sucked at pushups!" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Nara! Yamanaka! 20 more pushups for you two maggots!" Anko, their Physical Class teacher ordered.

"IDIOT!" Ino cursed at Shikamaru.

"10 MORE!"

"STUPID!"

"YAMANAKA, 30 MORE NOW."

"UGH FINE, I'LL SHUT UP!"

"70 IN TOTAL, YAMANAKA. Go be the maggot you are and do those pushups!" Anko glared, silencing Ino.

"Ino just gets herself in trouble without even knowing it…" Sakura sighed, drawing Sasuke's attention.

"Huh? Yeah…" Sasuke trailed off, thinking of ways to strike a conversation with Sakura, due to Ino's request.

"I. AM. TIRED. 20 more to go and my hands are wobbly!" Sakura whined in pain. Sasuke looked at Sakura's position for awhile, then stated,

"Your hands. They're not wide apart enough. It strains your hand more when you do pushups with your hands so close together." Sakura widened her eyes in realization that his theory sounded true and moved her hands further part from each other before continuing.

"Hey…You're right! It doesn't hurt as much, thanks!" Sakura grinned.

"Seniors are smarter after all…"Sasuke smirked as he did his last pushup, causing Sakura to snort.

"Yeah right…" Sakura mumbled as she did twenty more pushups before completely dropping her body onto the ground.

"Class, it's dodge ball time." Anko smirked.

"The time of war and death." Ino sweat dropped.

"Class! There are only five main things to do in dodgeball! DODGE, DUCK, DIP, DIVE AND…DODGE!" Anko scratched her head.

"But that was only four…" one of the students commented.

"Maggot, go learn your math! Anyway, we'll start out with five against five." Anko commanded before taking out a list.

"Uchiha, Haruno, female Hyuuga, Kiba, Tenten, Group 1!"

"Yamanaka, Karin, Sai, Uzumaki, male Hyuuga, Group 2! Get into your positions!"

"Ugh! My nails are gonna get ruined!" Karin whined.

"Sasuke-teme's going down, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned.

Everyone got into their positions while Ino cursed at her bad luck of getting into the same team as Sai. Sai and Sasuke walked to their positions, glaring at each other.

"Asshole." Sasuke mouthed to Sai.

"Bastard." Sai mouthed back.

"Uh…Sasuke, what's with you?" Sakura matched Sasuke's glare to its receiver, Sai. Sakura's face darkened.

"You're going down…" Sakura, Sasuke and Sai seethed at the same time.

* * *

Sorry for the short chappie, I've got lots of Projects to get done :) Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Reality

**You are the one for me **❤

Disclaimer: NARUTO BELONGS TO ME… In my dreams. Mashashi Kishimoto- whooo I love his name! Maaassshhaaashiii Kiishiiimotooooo- owns Naruto.

HEY GUYS. I'm BACK IN ACTION…typing on my laptop. I had a fun 6 days saving Sea turtles and doing conservation work. A-W-E-S-O-M-E. You guys should try out doing volunteering to do these marine conservation stuff if you're old enough. It'll be worth it, knowing you contributed even if it's just by a little. Anyway. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Reality

"You are so going down, Sai…" Sakura seethed to herself, getting herself in dodge ball stance. Ino noticed Sakura's glare, connecting to Sai, and scrunched her eyebrows.  
"Sakura never hates anyone… Her expression is so scary and expresses hate… I've never seen an aura so dark and cold around her before. She's changed…" Ino noted to herself in anxiousness.

"Um, excuse me. Could I like, you know, step out of this match? It's gonna get my nails dirty, and worst case scenario, broken nails and messy hair!" Karin complained as she turned to Anko, giving her a bitchy look.

"Karin, your name is Karin, right?" Anko raised her eyebrows.

"Like duh, who doesn't know my name?" Karin rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Karin eh? Would you rather have broken nails and messy hair, or your big fat red head being dumped into the toilet bowl?" Anko batted her eyelashes as she smiled sweetly, covering the wicked smile she had.

"What? You have no right to do something like that!" Karin stomped her feet, insulted.

"Maybe that's true. Well then, I'll do the second best thing. Detention for 2 weeks, 2 hours a day." Anko snapped her fingers.

"What! I didn't even do anything bad!"

"You did."

"Oh yeah? What _did_ I do?"

"You pissed me off."

"BU-"

"Shut the whole in your face and start playing, before you get double the detention."

"YOU-YOU! I'm calling my lawyer!"  
"As if." Anko ended their little argument and blew the whistle.

"Alright, maggots! It's time to rumble. This will be a 5 minute match." Anko nodded, as many people looked around at their friends, confused.

"That's too little time for a match." Shikamaru pointed out.'

"Let me finish. This is a match of life and death. It's called… The 5 minutes of Life and Death." Anko smirked.

"…That's so…lame. She just made up the name from the description of the match!" Naruto twitched.

"Maggot! SHUT IT. Anyway, we'll do it my style- no rules. Every person only has one shot, once they're out, they're out. Just kill the other opponents with those balls till no one from the opposing team is left standing." Anko instructed as she blew the whistle.

"LET IT ROLL!" Anko screamed in excitement.

"Oh yeah, Uchiha, You'll be going down first." Sai smirked as he drew his hand back and launched a ball towards Sasuke. Sasuke quickly dodged it by jumping down onto the floor, before standing up and moving around, observing the other players.

"Quick reflexes." Sakura commented as she dodged a ball, picked it up and threw it back, missing the person she aimed for.

"It's basic. Just observe the opponent's arm. Once he pulls it to any corner of his body, you'll know where it's heading and be able to dodge it on time. Now, focus." Sasuke ended his explanation and picked up a ball, aiming it at Sai. He swung his hand back and threw the ball at full force, attempting to injure the idiot, though it was a failed attempt as Sai quickly ducked.

"SASUKE! YOU'RE GOING DOWNNN!" Naruto laughed aloud as he quickly threw a ball at him.

"Yeah, right." Sasuke smirked as he caught the ball and threw it back at Naruto, hitting him in the stomach.

"UZUMAKI, OUT! 4 minutes left!" Anko announced.

"NOT FAIR!" Naruto whined as he went to sit at the bench.

"Revenge." Neji smirked as he picked a ball up and threw it, aiming it at Kiba.

"You're not gonna get me, Hyuuga, you think it's so easy? Noooo!" Kiba laughed as he caught the ball, not paying attention to Ino throwing a ball straight at him.  
"HAH! Caught it-OUCH!" Kiba twitched as a ball hit his head. At that moment, Sakura quickly threw a ball, aiming it towards Karin, who did nothing but scream.

"AHHHH! MY NAI- OUCH! What was that for, bitch!" Karin growled.

"Karin, Inuzuka, Out!" Anko motioned them out of the court.

"Now's left with the Uchiha, Sakura, Girl with buns and the shy one." Sai narrowed his eyes.

"It's Ten Ten and Hinata, douche bag. We're on the losing side. It's only 3 of us, me, you andNeji." Ino snapped at him.  
"Sheesh, whatever. I'll take Uchiha, you take Sakura and Neji, you take the other two." Sai commanded.

"The shy one's my cousin. No way am I taking her out." Neji glared at Sai.

"I'll do it! That way, she wouldn't get hit so hard. She's my friend." Ino spat at Sai as she muttered a sorry to Hinata before throwing a ball at her. Ten Ten widened her eyes and quickly tried pushing a frightened Hinata away, but unfortunately, the ball touched both of them.

"Double out! Ten Ten, female Hyuuga, out!"

"Well, that was easy. Sakura and Uchiha huh?" Sai grinned in malice.

"Crap. It's the two of us left." Sakura commented.

"We'll do fine. Sorry, but you'll have to take Ino out." Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"She'll forgive me. How about Neji?" Sakura asked.

"UCHIHA, HARUNO, YOU MAGGOTS TALK TOO MUCH. LESS TALKING, MORE ACTION!" Anko screamed in anger.

"Team work." Sasuke smirked as he picked up two balls, passing one of them to Sakura.  
"Just follow my lead." Sasuke said as he threw a ball at Neji, wiho dodged it. Sai launched a ball at Sasuke, who caught it and threw it at Neji again. Neji dodged again. Sakura suddenly widened her eyes.

"I get it."

Sasuke continued this cycle, either catching or dodging balls and throwing them to Neji, with Sakura catching balls and waiting for the right moment to strike. Ino and Sai slowly got their defense down and concentrated on the attack, thinking that Sasuke was only aiming at Neji. Sakura grinned as she finally threw a ball at Ino, who didn't expect that attack to come at all, and got hit on her shoulder. Neji widened his eyes, shocked at the sudden attack at Ino and got hit out when Sakura threw a ball at him, with Sasuke defending her by catching all the balls that went her way.

"Good Strategy…Aiming the attacks at only one person at first, causing the other opponents to lower their guard and focus at attacking because they know the balls wouldn't go their way. Sasuke used this so that Sakura could attack Ino when she lowered her guard." Shikamaru nodded in respect to both Sasuke and Sakura.

"YAMANAKA, MALE HYUUGA, OUT!" Anko announced once again as Neji and Ino dragged their feets to the benches. She looked at her stop watch, before standing up in excitement.  
"1 Minute left." Anko's eyes widened in anticipation.

"It's two against one. How is that fair?" Naruto complained.

"Anything can happen, in a game of dodgeball." Ten Ten tensed up at the aura of the match.

It was gloomy and filled with hatred. Sasuke and Sakura glared at Sai for their different reasons, while Sai only glared back at Sasuke. This left the class to think about the relationship between this three. One thing they knew for sure; It was complicated.

"Sakura, you don't like him, do ya?" Sasuke looked at her.

"…No- Wait, how do you know?" Sakura broadened her eyes and looked at Sasuke in confusion.  
"I…just know… We'll leave that to later. Let's bring this ass face down." Sasuke blinked, mentally slapping himself for almost giving away that he knew her secret. Sakura in turn nodded after a while and picked up a ball. At that moment, Sai threw two balls towards both Sasuke and Sakura. They both jerked at the sudden attack and tried to move away quick. Sasuke almost got hit but managed to dodge it, while Sakura caught the other ball and threw it back, missing Sai. Suddenly, Sai threw another ball, and they only noticed it when it got over the net.

"SHIT!" Sakura gasped as she saw where it was headed, Sasuke. She quickly dipped for the ground and pushed him away from the ball at the same time, and Sai took this opportunity to quickly throw another ball down at her, striking her ankle, making it snap.

"GAAAHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed in pain and agony, causing everyone to widen their eyes with shock and terror, witnessing her pained expression and scream.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke, Sai, Ino and the gang shouted.

"Stop the match! I withdraw, I lose! Sai's team wins, I don't care, it's not important. I'm taking her to the nurse's." Sasuke snapped, lifting Sakura in his arms and running out of the gym doors, leaving the class and Anko speechless.

"He's never the type that withdraws or gives up on stuff halfway…" Anko muttered.

"That's so not Uchiha… He never did that before…" Sai mumbled.

"SAI YOU FREAK, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SAKURA!" Ino roared as attempted to punch him on the face, forgetting that he had learnt martial arts before. Sai blocked the attack and glared at her.

"It was an accident and I didn't want it to happen." Sai seethed.

"Some nerve you've got there, after you did that to her. You're such a…" Ino breathed heavily in anger.

"Idiot." Shikamaru offered the word, and soon, almost half the class joined in.

"Jerk."

"Bastard."

"Asshole."

"Butt face."

"Moron.

"Loser."

"No life."

This went on and on, before Sai growled and stormed out of the gym.

* * *

"Hey, you okay? You passed out halfway down the hallway." Sasuke said to Sakura, who just started to open her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"The nurse's office. How's your ankle? Still stinging?" Sasuke asked in concern.  
"It's fine now…Still stings a bit though… Thanks for bringing me here." Sakura smiled as she sat up.

"It wasn't easy, you being heavy and all." Sasuke chuckled a little.

"What? I take it back! You suck!" Sakura turned away.

"Kidding, Kidding. How should I take care of him?" Sasuke raised his brow.

"What?"

"Sai. I've yet to get back at him. I stayed here with you throughout." Sasuke stated.

"Really? That's sweet of you, really. You don't have to get back at him." Sakura sighed.  
"I will, eventually." Sasuke shrugged, leaning back on the chair he was sitting on and closed his eyes..

"Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"How did you know I didn't like Sai?" Sakura stared at him as she asked the question he didn't want to answer.

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"…"

"Answer me!"

"It's the look in your eyes. I can see it when you glared at him just now. Filled with hate, sadness and…hate." Sasuke lied, and it was a successful attempt when he saw Sakura nod a little.

"I see… You sure that's all? No other sources or stuff like that?" Sakura asked him again, suspecting something.

"Aa."

"Okay then."

"SAKURA! You okay?" Sai suddenly barged into the room, running up to Sakura.

"S-Sai? I'm fine…" Sakura tried to smile. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as she smiled at Sai and turned to glare at him.

"Thank god…How's your ankle?" Sai asked again.

"Yeah, it'll heal soon. I'm really fine, no worries." Sakura reassured Sai.

"How am I gonna answer to your bro? Get well soon, okay?" Sai smiled at her, before turning to the person next to her.

"Uchiha. You just gave the match up like that, how fitting of a rival." Sai mocked.

"Hn, whatever… Get your disfigured face out of this room." Sasuke seethed.

"Ohh, touchy, touchy. Anyway, get well soon, Sakura." Sai smiled as he walked out of the room.

"…You do know that he doesn't care about you right? Only about what your brother would say?" Sasuke just let the comment slip out of his mouth, and regretted it just as it did. He widened his eyes and put two fingers on his lips. Sakura's face darkened a little but she soon smiled slightly at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know. Sasori _would_ be mad." Sakura sighed as she looked down at the floor sadly. Sasuke could only smack himself mentally for saying something so harsh. Though, what could he do? It was just reality. They just continued sitting in silence after that comment.

* * *

HEY! :) HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Review pleaseee!


	5. Change of Deal

**You are the one for me **❤

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishomoto. This story belongs to me.

HI. :) Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming alright? Enjoy, conflicts coming up.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Change of Deal

"Um, Sasuke, you can leave the room if you want for lessons…" Shizune suggested as she walked towards them.

"Then who'll take care of her? I heard that you have to be at a tournament match for the seniors in case anyone of them gets injured." Sasuke asked.

"Oh, yeah I've got that handled. Sakura, you have another guest." Shizune smiled as the door opened, to reveal a teenager with red hair wearing casual clothing. Sakura widened her eyes.

"Brother?" She exclaimed.

"Sakura, how's your ankle feeling?" Sasori quickly went to her side, putting his hand on her head.

"Better! I thought you were having shooting right now?" Sakura asked. Sasori was a teen actor and was 19 years old now.

"I told them about you and they let me see you. Who did this to you?" Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"Uh…" Sakura looked away.

"Sai, from my class." Sasuke spoke up.

"Sai? He did this to her?" Sasori turned to Sasuke, not paying attention to him just now.

"Yeah. We were having a dodgeball match and he accidentally hit her." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh… I see. You're Sasuke Uchiha, aren't you? It's been a long time." Sasori smirked as he bumped fists with Sasuke, who smirked back.

"You two know each other?" Sakura gasped.

"Yup, I was from this school too, remember? You see, I was kind of from the popular crowd, and so was Sasuke. We often hung out with each other." Sasori explained to Sakura.

"You were popular? Sasuke was popular? You guys hung out with and knew each other? Sasuke, why didn't you tell me?" Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Thought you didn't need to know." He shrugged.

"I haven't seen any of my classmates drool over you." Sakura stated.

"It takes time, little sister. They're probably too shy right now." Sasori patted her head.

"I should be going now, Sasuke, you leaving?" Shizune interrupted.

"Sasuke, I'll handle her, you get back to class first. See ya later." Sasori spoke up.

"Yeah, see ya. Sakura, take care." Sasuke took one last glance at Sakura before leaving the room.

"You've scored a big one, little sister." Sasori laughed.

"Huh?"

"You won Sasuke Uchiha's friendship and care." Sasori smiled.

"So…?"

"Do you know how hard it is for a _girl _to do that? Several girls from other schools have tried befriending him and such, but he wouldn't even spare them a glance nor talk to them. You're a lucky one." Sasori winked. Sakura just sat on her bed, looking at Sasori confused.

"There's nothing much special about him." Sakura finally said.

"Earth to Haruno Sakura? Even for me, as a guy, I find him really good looking, plus he is rich, smart and has a really cool aura around him. Not to forget, he really is a great person." Sasori sighed.

"Earth to Haruno Sasori? I think you're turning gay." Sakura started laughing, before Sasori twitched and started tickling her.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, why are you late to class?" Iruka questioned as Sasuke walked into the classroom silently.

"I was with Haruno Sakura." He looked at Iruka from the corner of his eye, still sauntering.

"Why isn't she in class then?" Iruke asked again.

"Because a certain jerk face injured her during our Physical class moments ago." Sasuke shifted his glare to Sai and looked at him pokerfaced.

"Mind your language, Sasuke. Go back to your desk." Iruka warned Sasuke, who just casually walked to his seat. Sai just twitched before looking out of the window, annoyed. Ino quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote on it, before discreetly throwing it to Sasuke.

"What the?" Sasuke said as a paper ball was thrown onto his head.

"What was that, Sasuke?" Iruka turned to him. Sasuke looked front and saw Ino motioning for him to read the note.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied Iruka before opening the note, making sure Iruka didn't see it. He then read it.

_Sasuke,_

_How's Sakura? You haven't told us about her yet. How's her ankle? Why are you here? Why aren't you taking care of her huh?_

_Reply or Die,_

_Ino Yamanaka._

Sasuke rolled his eyes before taking out a pen to write back.

_Blondie,_

_What's with all the questions? How annoying. She's fine, Her brother came over and is looking after her. Your handwriting sucks, by the way._

_Don't even think about replying,_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

He threw it back to her before sighing and looking out of the window, until the paper ball hit him 2 minutes later. He glared at her before opening it.

_Sasuke,_

_Her brother? You mean THE Haruno Sasori? OMG, that's freaking cool! Are you gonna go visit her after school? I'M COMING WITH YOU! YOUR HANDWRITING SUCKS MORE, JERK._

_HAH, I replied, idiot!_

_Ino Yamanaka_

Sasuke wrote back.

_Irritating Blondie,_

_QUIT replying already, it's getting on my nerves. Yes it's him, yes I'm going, No you are NOT coming with me._

_Quit replying or I'll tell Sakura about our little 'agreement'_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

He threw it back to her, and received an annoyed glare from her once she read it.

"Sasuke, Ino! Stop throwing that thing around!" Iruka snapped as he snatched it away from Ino's table and threw it out of the window.

"Sheesh Iruka-sensei, take a Chill Pill!" TenTen laughed.

"TenTen, do you want detention after school?" Iruka smiled at her.

"Uh… no thanks, dude." TenTen grinned, causing the whole class except Sasuke to laugh.

"Weirdo…" Neji smirked to himself.

* * *

"SAKURA! Hey! How're you?" Ino barged into the nurse's room after school, only to see Sakura sleeping and Sasori jerking up from his sleep and motioning for her to shut her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ino smiled nervously.

"She's fine. Ino, right? Sakura told me lots about you." Sasori smiled slightly.

"Duh, we're best friends. Ahh, you're her brother right?" Ino laughed softly.

"Mmhmm. Is Sasuke with you?" Sasori asked.

"Yepp, the emo-dude's outside." Ino peeked out of the door and pulled Sasuke in.

"I heard that." He seethed to Ino before walking over to Sasori.

_Friendship between Sasuke and Sakura isn't working that well, and Sakura doesn't seem to be improving. _Ino thought to herself.

"Hold on, I've got to uh… see someone." Ino suddenly dashed out of the room, leaving the two guys confused.

* * *

"NARUTOOOO!" Ino shouted across the hallway, seeing Naruto by his locker talking to Neji.

"Ouch, hey Ino, what do you want?" Naruto grinned.

"I've been looking ALL over the place for you!" Ino panted and Neji just walked away.

"Okay, I'm here. What is it?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"It's about Sasuke!"

"Duh, okay, what about that dude."

"What's his weakness? Like what would make him give in to something? Like if I want to threaten him to do something, what should I use?" Ino asked.

"Oh, you wanna threaten him?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Yes, for Sakura."

"COOL!" Naruto's eyes lit with joy.

"Okay, so what would work?"

"He's short in cash right now, his parents stopped his flow of allowance for now because he stayed out till about 4am with us. He needs the cash right now for his own personal reasons and has been loaning from us. So, threaten him with cash, make a deal with him that includes cash in it!" Naruto whispered to Ino.

"Cash eh? Thanks Naruto!" Ino grinned as she ran away.

"You're welcome!"

Ino quickly ran back to the nurse's office to see Sasuke talking to Sasori.

"Sasuke! Psst, come here!" She said, opening the door. Sasori raised his eyebrows and Sasuke just sighed before going over to her.

"What now? You're pissing me off." Sasuke twitched.

"Look, this is important. Remember our deal about you being friends with Sakura?" Ino stuffed her hand into her pocket.

"What about it?"

"I know you're short in cash, Uchiha, so I'll change the deal." Ino smirked, causing Sasuke to glare at her.

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways."

"…What do you want me to do?"

"That's the way. I'll pay you 20 bucks to ask her out." Ino grinned, taking out the cash from her pocket and showing it to him.

* * *

That's a wrap up! Hope you enjoyed it (:


	6. Interesting

**You are the one for me **❤

Disclaimer: HEHE. STORY= HITOMI JUNKO. NARUTO= MASHASHI KISHIMOTO. Story+ Naruto= Unidentified Answer.

CHAPTER 6: Interesting

* * *

"20 bucks? No way. That's too little for someone as complex as her." Sasuke stated bluntly. Ino could only look at him expectantly, being confused.

"What? Sakura's an easy target! Trust me, she falls in love easily." Ino suddenly smiled, assuring Sasuke.  
"Think about it. After the 'Sai Incident', she'd definitely be afraid of falling in love again. Plus, she's a hard catch compared to all the other girls in our class." Sasuke sighed.

"Well…Quite true. Hey, you trying to say all the other girls from our class are easy catches?" Ino twitched.

"Excluding you, who I'd never think of dating, yes." Sasuke said, causing Ino to snort.

"Whatever, demonstrate." Ino challenged, pointing behind Sasuke to one of their classmates walking down the hallway. Sasuke smirked, accepting the challenged as he turned around and looked at the girl.

"Hey, you." Sasuke merely said out for the girl to hear. The girl jumped in shock from the sudden voice and snapped up to look at Sasuke. She looked around, seeing if he was calling someone else, only to realize that the halls were empty.

"Yeah, you, the one with the green bag." Sasuke said again. The girl then looked at her green bag and blushed.

"Sasuke-kun- I mean Uchiha-senpai… Is there anything you want?" The girl walked towards him. Sasuke walked towards her too, stopping at only a foot away from her.

"Yeah, I want…you." Sasuke smirked as he lifted her chin up, gazing into her eyes. Ino blushed at his action. The girl had turned red all over, eyes turning to hearts as she squealed inside.  
"Okay, fine, you've proven your point!" Ino called out to Sasuke. He then turned his face back to indifference mode and let go of the girl, rolling his eyes at how annoying she was to have believed he liked her.

"Uchiha-senpai!" The girl suddenly called, confused from what had just happened. Sasuke grunted as he looked at her again.

"It never happened." He merely said as he walked back to Ino.

"Well, that was a little harsh…" Ino said as she wiped the blush of her face.

"Hmph, increase the price." Sasuke said.

"What? Fine… 30."  
"70."

"WHAT? No way, 35!"

"70."

"Fine, 45, okay?"

"No, 70."

"Fine I'll be nice, 60."

"No deal. 70."

"UGH, FINE, 70 BUCKS TO ASK HER OUT!" Ino gave up and yelled in annoyance. Sasuke smirked.

"Great. 70 to ask her out. 50 for every date I go with her." Sasuke nodded at the deal.  
"I only asked you to ask her out. But since you want to go on _countless _dates with her, so be it." It was Ino's turn to smirk as she walked away, leaving the Uchiha confused and thinking about what she said.

…_Shit. _Sasuke cursed in his mind when he figured what she was talking about as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

"Hey…" Sakura sat up on her bed. Sasori jerked up from his daze and turned to her.

"Oh, you're awake eh? How you feeling?" Sasori asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Sakura assured him, before looking out of the window.

"Hmm? What's wrong? You seem bothered." Sasori punched Sakura's arm playfully.

"It'll be pretty awkward if I told you…" Sakura avoided Sasori's stare.

"Let me guess." Sasori wondered for awhile, before speaking. "Friend issues?"

"No."

"Um… Having trouble coping with your lessons?"

"Nope."

"Uh…You having mood swings cos it's the _time of the month_?" Sasori teased.

"Geez, no!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Then…there's only one thing left." Sasori smirked at her.

"W-what…?"

"Boy issues." Sakura widened her eyes and immediately looked away.

"Correct answer. Let me guess again…Sai?" Sasori inched closer to her, forcing her to meet his amused stare.

"H-hey! Nothing like that!" Sakura pulled up her blanket and hid under it, lying down again.

"Chill, I already know you like him, for let's say…four years?" Sakura heard Sasori go on from under her covers, too embarrassed to show her face.

"Come on, tell me about it. I'm all ears, and my lips are sealed. What are brothers for anyway?" Sasori tried convincing Sakura, and was successful when Sakura pulled her covers off.

"Fine… Like…He has a girlfriend now."

"Nothing new."

"What? You knew about it?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You like him, would it be a kind thing for me to do? Hurt my little sister with that piece of information?" Sasori raised his eyebrows, staring into Sakura's emerald orbs. Sakura then smiled gratefully.

"I guess you're right… Well, now I don't know if I should give him up or-"

"That would depend on whether you really like him or find him worth the wait." Sasori interrupted her.

"What?"

"You'll know when the time is right." Sasori ruffled her hair when the door opened to reveal Sasuke.

"Yo." Sasori nodded to Sasuke.

"Hey." Sasuke walked over to the other side of the room.  
"Shizune said you're 'discharged' already." Sasuke said. Sakura sat up fully now, twitching at the 'discharged' part. Sasori picked up her school bag, which was placed beside her bed by Shizune just now, and slung it over his shoulder.  
"Sis, I'll bring the car over to the entrance nearest to this place. Sasuke, help me with her yeah?" Sasori walked out of the room, taking his keys out of his pockets and swinging it on his finger.

Sasuke just shifted his gaze to Sakura before walking over, hands in his pockets.

* * *

Ami snuggled close to Sai, leaving no gap between them. They sat on a park bench not far from the school, just enjoying each others company.

"Sai-kun..." She muttered seductively, before crashing her lips onto his, exploring his mouth wildly. Ino happened to walk past, and twitched when she saw that sight. They suddenly heard a loud sound and stopped kissing only to see a trash can tumble over.

"Whoops, I guess the sight of a whore kissing a bastard disgusts the forces of nature so much, they decided to break the moment by pushing this trash can over!" Ino shrugged innocently.

"What the heck's your problem? Since the first day you stepped foot into my school, you've been giving me your attitude, glares and hateful words. What did I do, huh?" Sai snapped, standing up from the bench and walking up to her, leaving Ami, who also had a hateful glare on her face.

"Did I ever say I had a problem with you?" Ino smiled sweetly.  
"Wipe that fake smile off your face." Sai clenched his fists.

"Okay, I'll tell you. It's because you're such a bastard, and don't treat Sakura right."  
"What?" Sai narrowed his eyes.

"You get what I mean."  
"I don't. What about her?"

Ino could only feel annoyed about the fact that Sai didn't even know that Sakura liked him.

"Nothing an asshole like you would understand." Ino walked away, only for Sai to pull her back, holding her elbow tightly.

"OW! Let go, you dick!" Ino growled, only causing Sai to tighten his grip.

"You better stop your nonsense, okay? I'm treating Sakura like how a friend should be treated and I don't get what you're getting at." Sai spat.

"Yeah, you bitch! Quit picking on my boyfriend!" Ami ran up to them and screamed at Ino's face.

"I said let go!" Ino yelled.

"Oh yeah? Make me." Sai challenged her, only to be kicked from behind, releasing his grip on Ino. Ami gasped, shocked as Sai was kicked to the ground.

"Oi, real men do not threaten women." The voice spoke up. Ino looked up from her stare at Sai to that person. Nara Shikamaru.  
"S-Shikamaru?" She gasped.

"Ahhuh… How troublesome, having to come to your rescue like that…A cloud watching moment came to this." Shikamaru sighed lazily, and Ino could only look at him confused.

"What was that for?" Sai stood up and tried to deliver a punch, only for Shikamaru to catch his fist and twist it. Sai yelled in pain and staggered backwards.

"S-Sai-kun! Let's go for now!" Ami pulled him away. Shikamaru and Ino watched as Ami dragged him off, with Sai yelling profanities at Shikamaru, wanting to beat him up. Shikamaru shrugged again and turned to Ino.

"What're you doing here at this time after school?" Ino asked him.

"Well…I was cloud watching peacefully until a certain woman over here started yelling. I had to come over and help, right?" Shikamaru replied.

"You arrived fast…"

"I was watching under that tree there." Shikamaru pointed towards a tree just a few ten meters away.

"Oh… Thanks anyway!" Ino smiled gratefully.

"Whatever…"

"Well, can I watch clouds with you?" _Can I accompany you?_  
"Why would a woman like you be interested?"

"I've got nothing to do and the sky looks pretty nice and cloud-ish right now…" _I want to spend a little time with you…_

"You got that right, its most cloudy around this times…" Shikamaru walked off.

"So was that a yes?" _Please be!_

"Ya think?" Shikamaru turned around, motioning her over.

"Cool." _Booyeah! I take my first thought of him back… He really is a nice person. The school year is definitely going to be __**interesting**__, with him and Sasuke._

* * *

"You know…You didn't have to carry me like this…You could just have supported me by my arm…" Sakura muttered, and turned her face away from the chest pocket of his school uniform.

"Bridal-style's easier." Sasuke smirked, holding her close to him.

"Whatever…" Sakura sighed, a slight tint of blush appearing on her face.

"That's him." Sasuke motioned at the guy leaning on a black convertible parked outside the school.

"Yup, him and his black car." Sakura smiled slightly.

"Sakura!" Sasori turned around, noticing them and ran up to them.

"Oh…looks like both of you are close." Sasori winked at Sakura.

"N-No! Nothing of that sort..." Sakura stuttered.

"Anyway, Sasuke, could you take her back in my car? I've got to rush back to the studio, I've got last minute scenes to act out for the drama series." Sasori persuaded.

"Hn…Whatever."  
"B-but brother! He's only 17! The minimum age to be allowed to drive in Japan is 18, it's not legal!" Sakura gasped.

"Ah you guys will be fine; it's only one year difference anyway." Sasori shrugged indifferently, leaving Sakura wide-eyed and speechless.  
"Yeah, anyway I'm sorry Sakura, I'd love to send you home but I've got work to do… Sorry to bother you too, Sasuke!" Sasori bowed.

"How're you getting to work then?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"This." Sasori pointed to a limousine stopping next to his car. A guy in his thirties came out of the drivers seat and rushed over to the passenger's door, opening it.

"A limousine…" Sakura muttered in awe.

"I'll take you to ride in one soon, you too Sasuke! Bye!" Sasori put his drivers key into Sakura's hand before running over to the limousine. He waved before going inside, with the guy closing the door behind him, going into the driver's seat and driving off. Sasuke, without a word, walked over to Sasori's convertible, placed Sakura onto the passengers seat gently and sat next to her in the driver's seat. He stretched his palm out to Sakura and asked for the driver's key, to which she gave to him, with a hesitant look on her face. He stuffed the key into the key hole, started the engine and turned the radio on.

"Um…Sasuke…You sure you know how to drive this thing?"

"I played in the arcade before. Plus, for a record, I've never crashed a real car." Sasuke replied, and Sakura sighed a breath of relief. She smiled, not knowing that Sasuke's next sentence would make her heart stop.

"Because I've never driven one before."

With that, Sasuke smirked as he stepped on the pedal and drove off, with Sakura screaming.

* * *

Ahhh! School literally SUCKS. The only time school rocks is when you talk and hang with your friends and when free period comes- Fanfiction drafting time! :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please do review! Oh and please also do read and review my other story, Back Together. (: Signing off!


	7. A Moment

**You are the one for me **❤

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine. Hehehe Sasuke is. Kidding. :)

SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE ): Been really busy with stuff…Enjoy (:

* * *

CHAPTER 7: A moment

"SASUKEEE!"

"What!"

"TOO FAST!"

"WHAT?"

"TURN THE DAMN RADIO OFF IF YOU CAN'T HEAR ME!" Sakura yelled, turning it off. Right then, Sasuke jam braked at a red traffic light.

"What were you saying?" He turned to her, deprived excitement on his face.

"Sasuke! You're going to get us killed at this rate! You don't even have a license and you're driving too fast; this isn't an arcade!" Sakura snapped.

"Hn, it seems like one-"

"But it's not! That's the scariest car ride I've had!"

"Hmph…What a way to talk to a senior… You don't even call me Sasuke-san, Uchiha-san or Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke teased, feigning hurt.

"What makes you think I'll ever call you that?" Sakura turned to look at him.

"Me being your senior, it's only right. Every girl in your class greets me with honorifics." He smirked before pausing. "Except your Ino friend."

"Well…I'm not any other girl." Sakura muttered.

"Whatever."

Sakura just rolled her eyes and cross her arms to her chest, before looking out of the window. Her emerald eyes followed many passing cars next to them, and they trailed up to something green.

"Oh shit, Sasuke, go, Go, GO! The traffic light turned green!" Sakura started hitting Sasuke in panic. Sasuke was looked at the rear view mirror and cursed to himself before trying to step on the pedal. Suddenly, they jerked front and heard a crash behind them. Sakura only had time to widen her eyes.

* * *

"Are clouds always so peaceful?" Ino broke the silence.

"…Can't you just shut up? Shikamaru snapped one eye open.

"What!" Ino sat up.

"You heard me, troublesome woman…" Shikamaru sighed.

"That was mean." Ino looked away, annoyed. Shikamaru sat up.

"Seriously, are all women this annoying?" He asked. Ino just kept quiet.

"Fine, what's a guy supposed to do in this type of a situation?" He asked again.

"Apologize." Ino mumbled.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Happy now?" He laid back down.

"Yup! There's another thing you have to do!"

"Geez…What?"

"Bring me out for lunch. Come on!" Ino pulled him off the grass and dragged him away.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and saw smoke surround her. She was about to sit up from her uncomfortable position, when she noticed a pair of strong arms around her, one covering her head and shielding it, burying onto something warm. She looked up to see Sasuke's chest pocket. He had been 'hugging' her, shielding her from getting any injuries. Sasuke took his palm away from where it originally had been, on her head, and let slid his hand away from her back.

"Sakura, you okay?" He started checking for injuries on her.

"I-I'm fine…" She stuttered, from how close the two were. Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief, and leaned away from her, slamming his back onto the car seat. This time, Sakura started observing him. Her eyes broadened.

"S-Sasuke! Y-You… You're injured!" She panicked, looking at the cut on his cheek and large open wound on his arm.

"Hm?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye, touching his cheek and wincing.

"We've got to get you to a hospital!" Sakura started looking around.

"Where are we?" She yelled, looking front to see a tree.

"That car that crashed onto us made such a huge impact, the car lost control and headed for the trees." Sasuke calmly said.

"Stop being so calm! You're injured!" Sakura shook him, as she got out of the car onto the road. She ran over to the driver's seat and pulled Sasuke out.

"Let's go get a cab or something!" She instructed as she pulled Sasuke by his elbow.  
"Oi, your brother's car!" Sasuke looked back at the car.  
"He'll take care of it!" Sakura looked out for cabs.

"…" Sasuke just sighed and eyed a motorcyclist coming their way.

"Hey, you!" He called out to the cyclist, who stopped in front of them.

"Hey bud, what's up." The stranger greeted.

"I need your bike." Sasuke said. Sakura widened her eyes and was about to say something, but Sasuke quickly put his hand over her mouth and held one of her elbows to prevent her from escaping.

"What makes you think I'll give it to you?" The cyclist laughed.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." The cyclist took off his helmet and widened his eyes. Sakura twitched and rolled her eyes, muttering 'So?' onto Sasuke's palm.

"Dude, you serious?" Sasuke nodded, signaling for the cyclist to reach into his pocket. The cyclist did so and pulled out his ID card.

"You don't want to be fired from your job and have me move your family to the North Pole, right? Give it to me." Sasuke threatened, and the cyclist did so. The cyclist bowed, thinking of it as an honor to be able to talk to the Uchiha and ran off.

Sasuke smirked and put the helmet on Sakura.

"How did you do that? What's the big deal about you being Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura gaped.

"You don't know?"

"No."

"…That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Whatever, I can always ask my brother."

"Hn. Get on the bike."

"Oh no…You're _so_ not going to drive again!" Sakura said, traumatized.

"I'm not driving…I'm riding." Sasuke carried her onto the bike and got on himself.

"You don't have a helmet!" Sakura hit him.  
"I know."  
"You're injured!"

"I know."  
"You-"

"Either hold on to me, or cling for your dear life." Sasuke said as he stepped on the pedal and rode off.

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed and quickly hugged him from behind, resting her head on his back.

"Hn. We're headed for your house." Sasuke informed.

"No! We need to go to the hospital!"

"I'm the driver. Sasori told me to bring you home."

"You're not the driver!"

"Then what am I?"

"The rider!"  
"… You know, Sakura…You're really lame."  
"But you-"  
"Sakura."

"H-huh?"

"You talk a lot."

"… You have a problem with that?"

"Hn."

"You don't even talk!"

"I do."

"…"

"Sakura."  
"What!"

"Can I tell you something?" Sasuke asked, eyes on the road.

"What is it?"

"It's about Sai."  
"…What about him?"

"Don't think about waiting for him."

"What did you say?"  
"You heard me."

"…"

"He's not worth the wait, because he's a bastard."

"I never even said I wanted to wait for him…"  
"Sakura, you do, don't you? You want to wait for him."

"…"

"Are you crying?"

"W-What? No! What makes you think so?"

"The back of my shirt is getting wet."

Sakura broadened her eyes and immediately stopped leaning her head on Sasuke's back. The whole remaining journey was quiet, and she found herself sleeping on his back.

Sasuke hit the brakes.

"Sakura." He whispered. No reply came.

"Sakura, you're home." Sasuke reached his hand behind and shook her a bit. She slowly opened her eyes.

"You're home. I'll send you to your front door then go back." Sasuke's sentence made Sakura jerk up.

"Your injuries! I need to clean them up for you!" She gasped as she pulled him out of the vehicle.

"Sakura! It's okay-"

"Sasuke? Sakura?" A voice came from behind them. Both of them turned around.

"Sasori!" They both called out.

"What happened to both of you? Sasuke, you're injured! Sakura, you're in a mess!" Sasori quickly pulled both of them into the house and settled down. Sakura helped Sasuke bandage his arm and put a clean plaster over his face cut. Sasuke stared at her throughout, her being unaware.

"…What happened to my car?" Sasori suddenly asked, looking out of the window at the empty parking lot meant for his car, in its place a motorcycle.

"Uh…" Sakura fidgeted nervously.  
"I crashed it. Sorry, Sasori." Sasuke stood up and bowed. Sakura gasped at Sasuke's straightforwardness.

"Figured that answer would come out of your mouth…" Sasori heaved a big sigh.

"How exactly?"

"We got into a car crash." Sasori's eyes widened at Sasuke's answer.

"What! Are both of you-"

"Sakura's fine." Sasuke nodded.

"You?"

"He's not, that's why I cleaned his wound." Sakura interrupted

"Oh…"

"Hey," Sakura started, gaining Sasori's attention.  
"What is Sasuke's status in society? I mean this guy immediately got scared of him once Sasuke said his name and gave him his motorcycle." Sakura continued. Sasori chuckled.

"Sasuke never told you?"

"Hn."

"He is the son of the richest man in the continent, owner of Uchiha corps." Sasori explained. Sasuke just smirked at Sakura's reaction.

* * *

"Hey, Ino."  
"Yup?"

They were both in a Chinese restaurant, thanks to Ino and her like of chinese food.

"Can I ask you something off topic?"

"Just talk to me, I'm eating my food."  
"Okay… Sai. Is he connected to Sasuke and Sakura or something?"

Ino stopped chewing her food and put her chopsticks down, before swallowing her food.

"…Why would you ask that?"

"I'm a person who never listens in class. What else would I do other then sleeping or looking out of the window?"

"Continue."

"I observed that Sakura keeps staring at Sai in a longing manner. Sometimes, without realizing, she also stares at Sasuke. Sasuke keeps glaring at Sai because Sai is obviously his rival, but it seems that he glares at him for a totally different reason. Sai at times looks at Sakura and glares whenever Sasuke's with her." Shikamaru took a drink.

"So... What are you trying to say?"

"To break it down…" Shikamaru sighed. "Sakura likes Sai, but is starting to like Sasuke too. Sasuke's taking interest in her. Sai might be attached, but there could be a chance that he liked her before or still likes her a little."

Ino gulped.  
"That's…"

"Complicated, huh?"  
"More like shocking! Sakura likes Sasuke? Sai likes Sakura? No way!"

"That's what I observed. Don't you find it shocking that Sasuke is taking interest in her? Especially when he doesn't show interest in any girl?"  
"Nope, we had a deal-" Ino suddenly paused.

"What deal?"

"H-huh? What deal? Ha ha! You must be hearing things!" Ino fake laughed. Shikamaru just stared at her expectingly.

"Fine…But you have to keep it a secret…"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm paying Sasuke to get closer to her by getting him to go on dates with her, though it hasn't happened yet. He's slowly getting to know her first, then he'll proceed with the dates." Ino scratched her head.

Shikamaru thought about it, before speaking. "Have you ever thought about a circumstance when Sakura starts liking or even loving him?"  
"Well, then they'll get together and she'll forget Sai!"

"What if she ends up getting her heart broken, finding out that Sasuke only got closer to her for the money?"  
"Well…I haven't thought of-"

"Think about her once in a while, yeah?" Shikamaru interrupted, continuing his meal. Ino just twitched before looking away, guilty.

* * *

"Hey, how's your wound?" Sakura sat down at her assigned seat, next to Sasuke. It was the next day.  
"Hn, I'm fine. How's your brother's car?"  
"He sent it for repair yesterday night after it got towed back." Sakura smiled, as she gazed somewhere. Sasuke noticed this and matched her gaze to Sai.

"Are you ever going to tell him you like him?" He snapped.

"W-What? Who?" Sakura feigned confusion.  
"You know who."

"…No…"  
"That's plain stupid. If you like him, tell him."

"He has a girlfriend…"

"That doesn't make a difference. He isn't married yet." Sasuke looked away, resting his chin on his palm.

"Why're you telling me this?"

"Because I'm a friend. I don't want you to get hurt. I know how bad a bastard he is."  
"Stop calling him that!"

"Whatever." While he said that, Ino's words about him being nice to her rang in his head.

"…Sakura." He called.

"What?"

He bit his lip before saying.  
"…Do you…want to go out sometime?"

Sakura just blinked countless number of times.

"Are you kidding me?"  
It was Sasuke's turn to blink. No girl had said no to him before. Actually, Sakura was the first girl he asked to go out with. Usually it was the girls asking him, and he'd say no.  
"I just asked you out."  
"Yeah I know, but we... I like Sai!" Sakura clarified.  
"That doesn't matter to me."  
"So, you want an answer?"  
"Aa."  
"No."  
With that, Sakura got up from her seat and went to talk to her classmates. Sasuke just sat there, surprised.

"I have just been rejected…" He muttered, wide eyed.  
_Now that I've tested her…She's going to be a hard target…If I want the cash, I'll have to work for it._

"I totally saw that, teme." A voice came from behind him. He twitched before glaring at Naruto.  
"You asked her out! Now that's a first and something unexpected! You got rejected too!" He punched Sasuke playfully.

"…"

"What's up? I know there's something more to it! Was it because she looked like a hard catch and you wanted to test her, being the spoilt brat you are?" Naruto grinned and sat next to him, on Sakura's seat.

"No."

"So..?"

"It's none of your concern." Sasuke walked out of the classroom, it being their free period.  
"Hmph, he wouldn't tell me, but I already know because Ino asked me how to threaten him that time!" Naruto cheered inwardly.

* * *

"Tch…" Sasuke rolled his eyes. _I've been so nice to her only to face rejection… _Boy, he was still mad about that, how petty.

"Teme!" That voice made him stop in his tracks.

"What?"

"What're you planning to do now?" Sasuke just shot him a questioning look at the sudden question.

"I know about the bet between you and Ino, geez. What now? You've been fairly nice to Sakura lately. I've never seen you treat any girl that way." Naruto commented.

"Whatever."

"So, what's your plan? Obviously plan A didn't work."

Sasuke was surprised. He didn't expect Naruto to get what he was doing of all people.

"What? You mean you-"

"Yes. I know what you're doing. You have two plans to get her to go out with you. Plan A involves you acting like some nice gentleman -which you obviously fail at- to get her drawn to you. If that doesn't work, you move on to Plan B." Naruto grinned.

"How did you know?"

"I'm smart."

Sasuke just snorted.

"So, teme, time to move on to Plan B!" Naruto said.

"Hn."

"Plan B: Get Sakura to get drawn to teme by him acting as his own and original character- Bad, mysterious boy." Naruto laughed at how Sasuke reacted to him saying that. Sasuke couldn't have thought more lowly of Naruto.  
"Never knew anyone would find out my plans… Especially a dobe like you." Sasuke twitched.

* * *

Enjoyed it ? Sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations. Review please! :)


End file.
